When Things Go Click Click Click in the Night
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: "Having a moody, fugitive werewolf inhabiting his room was, as Stiles decided, the exact same as not having a moody, fugitive werewolf inhabiting his room." Stiles/Derek fluff rated for language and boyXboy goodness.


This is my first fanfiction in about two/three years. I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf is not mine. Stiles and Derek are not mine...but I wish they were. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>When Things Go Click, Click, Click in the Night<strong>

Having a moody, fugitive werewolf inhabiting his room was, as Stiles decided, the exact same as not having a moody, fugitive werewolf inhabiting his room. Indeed, despite the occasionally awkward attempts to keep his father out of his room, Stiles often forgot he was playing host to the state's most wanted criminal.

But if Stiles turned from his seat at his desk and happened to chance a glance toward the corner of his room, he would meet the terrifying yet mystically attractive jade eyes of Derek Hale. And as though he was being pushed up against the wall all over again, his breath would catch in his throat and his cheeks would turn a slight shade redder then they were supposed to by just looking at another man. But then again, Stiles had never met another man he found to be as attractive as Derek.

Mr. Grumpy was currently fiddling through the pages of some random book on lycanthropy Stiles picked up from the library the previous day. The only noises he made were small clicks of disgust with his tongue whenever the book provided him with information he found to be very far from the truth. Seriously, whoever thought werewolves could only harness their power during the full moon had obviously never seen Derek mad before.

Normally, Stiles would have disregarded the sound, maybe even drown it out with some music. Hell, Stiles probably wouldn't have even noticed the sound at all. But on this particular night, the brunet was hell-bent on preparing for his upcoming Chemistry test, a test that would be sure to drag his grade and his ass down if he failed.

Stiles inwardly twitched at every click of Derek's tongue vaguely wondering if Derek concisely knew he was making such an annoying sound. He let out a puff of breath while bringing his eyes to the ceiling as if asking some higher power to just-please-shut-this-man-up-already. Running a hand quickly over his buzz cut he braced himself to face the werewolf behind him.

"Hey Derek," he started not sure how he could exactly ask the man to please shut the hell up nicely and not get threatened or beaten up, possibly both. "Right, well, Derek, I kind of have a huge ass Chemistry test that I need to pass tomorrow and you clicking your tongue every five seconds is really starting to piss me off so if you could just shut up, that would be fan-freaking-tastic." Stiles let everything on his mind out in one huge breath before he could change his mind, trying to stare Derek down with what little determination he had.

Derek responded with a nice, bone chilling stare.

"I'll take that lovely look on your face as an 'of course Stiles, I'd be glad to stop.'" Really, Stiles didn't know where all his sarcasm came from, but he was sure that now, while looking into the eyes of a man who could kill him, was most certainly not the right time for his "Stilescasam".

Stiles swallowed nervously before seeing Derek cock an eyebrow and nod his head curtly in agreement. Stiles sighed, "Hey, thanks man. Really." Derek nodded again before Stiles returned to his desk pretending to be deep in concentration. Had he really just somewhat stood up to Derek Hale, the number one badass in the town? And had Derek Hale just really accepted his words without argument? Stiles chuckled to himself lightly and smiled, mind flashing back to the "my house, my rules" conversation they had the day before.

Derek smiled a little at the sight of Stiles back. He was proud of the kid for having stood up to him and from the waves of happiness that kept hitting him, it seemed as if Stiles was pretty damn happy and proud of himself as well. But, Derek decided that it was much more entertaining to see Stiles annoyed. And so he clicked his tongue again.

Seeing the halt of Stiles's writing hand was priceless. Derek tried to imagine the look on the boy's face when suddenly Stiles turned around and showed him the look on his face. Derek smirked. "My bad," he droned.

"Dude, seriously," Stiles sighed.

But Derek just continued smirking. He slowly opened his mouth, deliberately letting Stiles see him lift his tongue in slow motion. And then, with lighting fast speed, he brought his tongue down hard onto the bottom of his mouth allowing the click to seemingly reverberate throughout the room.

Stiles jerked out of his chair and strode over towards Derek. He brought his hands down on both sides of the man's chair and looked brown eyes straight into green ones. "Would. You. Stop." Stiles said, being sure to punctuate every word with as much threat as humanly possible.

Derek leaned in closer to the boy's face. He could faintly feel the other's heartbeat picking up, his own heart relishing at the sound. Derek knew from the moment he first caught Stiles's scent in the woods that Stiles had to be his. Derek wasn't sure if it was Stiles's innocence or his curiosity that liked more. Or maybe it was Stiles's loyalty that Derek found endearing. He was fiercely protective over Scott and the Sherriff, and Derek wanted Stiles to feel that way about him too. Even more, Derek wanted to be the one who protected Stiles. The older man went a while trying to forget the boy, thinking that the distraction named Stiles Stilinski would go away eventually, but here he was. Stilling in said boy's room, inches away from his face, his lips, and Derek had no intention of ever letting those thoughts back into his mind. He couldn't shake Stiles, and he would never try. Almost as if Stiles was pulling Derek toward him with some invisible chain, one that Derek never wanted to break.

Tilting his head, Derek opened his mouth again, flashing Stiles a bit of his tongue before dropping his tongue to repeat the clicking sound.

But before he could finish, Derek found Stiles's tongue shoved hastily into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, all of the animal instincts in the world could not have prepared him for this.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut tightly and brought a shaky hand up to fist the older man's shirt, praying that Derek wouldn't be put off by his inexperience. He moved his lips and tongue around in, what he hoped, was the same fashion as those in movies.

Derek brought his hand up to the one bunching up his shirt, closing around it gently, before moving both hands to softly cup Stiles's face and pull him back, breaking the kiss.

The blush on Stiles's face could've put Lydia Martin's lipstick to shame. The brunet quickly averted his eyes from Derek, scanning around the room for something, anything he could use to bash his head in with. His lacrosse stick looked pretty promising. What was he thinking? Sure, he wanted to shut Derek up and yes, his lips were just screaming out to him, but kissing him? Actually kissing him? That was something that he saved strictly for his dreams.

"I, ah, um, I'm really sorry," Stiles muttered feeling the beginning of a rambling building up inside of him. "I don't know what just happened. I mean I told you to shut up. I was trying to study, but you just kept click, click, clicking away and it was really pissing me off and so I, yeah, I, ugh…" He finally trailed off, crashing bottom first to the floor and burying his face in his hands.

Derek kept his eyes on the boy noticing that his heartbeat had not slowed down. It actually seemed to get faster and faster until suddenly Stiles lifted his head up out of his arms and began to clutch his chest, gasping for breath.

"Can't…breathe…" the hyperventilating boy managed to choke out before lying on his side, a hand still clutched at his heart.

Derek rushed out of his seat and onto the ground next to Stiles. He gently picked the younger boy's body off the ground and cradled him to his chest. He knew Stiles was having a panic attack; he vaguely remembered Stiles telling Scott that he used to get them all the time after his mother passed. However, what he didn't know was what to do. Did Stiles use an inhaler? Should Derek go get the Sherriff? Derek was sure that conversation would've gone smoothly. Just an "Oh hey, Officer Stilinski, I, the alleged murder, was just hanging out in your son's room when he kissed me and now he can't breathe." Yeah, Derek thought it better not to get Stiles's father involved.

And so he continued holding Stiles to his chest, rocking back and forth, whispering "shhh's" and "its okay" into the boy's ear. Slowly, Derek felt Stiles's heartbeat return to normal as the boy's breathing began to calm. "Stiles," Derek lightly called out. "Are you okay?"

Stiles stiffed a bit in Derek's arms. Well damn, this night was just getting more and more embarrassing by the minute. "Yeah," he muttered, face tucked somewhere in Derek's shirt. "Sorry. Sorry…"

He moved to get out of Derek's arms, ignoring the fact that his body was desperately pleading with him not to. Derek let his arms unwrap the boy, though still watching him for any signs of weakness. "Stiles…"

"No, no," Stiles interrupted. "I really didn't mean for all that to happen. I just…uh…yeah…sorry." Stiles looked down to the floor, a flood of emotions washing over his sweet brown eyes.

Derek sighed. "Stiles," he said firmly causing the younger boy to glance up in confusion. "The only thing you should be apologizing for is freaking me the fuck out." The older man brought his hand up, as if to strike Stiles, who winced out of instinct, only to swiftly bring his hand down on the back of the boy's head, pulling him in for another kiss.

It was just a tender kiss, no tongue or desperate groping from either party, but Derek poured all the emotion he could into that one kiss. As if to say, forget about what you did earlier. This is your first kiss. I am your mate.

Stiles blinked a few times before letting his eyes shut and lean deeper into the kiss. He was still pretty clumsy but, as far as he could tell, Derek was a damn good teacher to learn from.

The kiss eventually broke. Derek leaving lingering kisses on every part of Stiles he could reach: his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and his eyes, most certainly on those oh-so- sweet brown eyes.

Stiles slowly blinked his way back to reality only to find a smirking werewolf sitting in front of him. Derek barked out a laugh when Stiles face grew that bright red he was beginning to love. "Come 'ere," he growled as he yanked the boy forward and into his lap.

Stiles clung to the hard body he was pressed against. He still didn't quite understand how he got there, but he chose not particularly care for the moment. Not when Derek started kissing down his neck, switching between nipping and licking. A low moan erupted from Stiles's throat and Derek growled in response to the feeling vibrating beneath his lips. Pulling Stiles's head back a bit more, Derek stopped all he was doing and stared into Stile's eyes. Stiles laughed and gave Derek a goofy smile before pouting his lips. "Were you not going to continue," he asked suggestively.

Derek flashed the boy his teeth before going back for his throat and biting him causing Stiles to gasp in shock and pleasure, only vaguely concerned with how he was going to explain the mark in the morning.

"You are mine," Derek breathed into his ear.

Moaning in response, Stiles managed to mutter, "Yeah, yeah. I am yours. All yours. Now can we please go back to making out or something?" But despite his jokes, Stiles couldn't contain his excitement. Derek Hale had just made a claim on him, one he was sure that no one would ever dare to challenge.

Derek smirked before quickly getting up off the ground, pulling the smaller one up after him. Clicking his tongue, he gave Stiles a disapproving look. "No can do. I do believe you have a Chemistry test to study for."

"No way. Are you freakin' serious?" Stiles glared at Derek trying to figure out if this was the older man's way of joking around. Sure, he knew he should really get back to studying, but Derek's lips looked so much more appealing than the notes which sat forgotten on his desk. "Nooooooo," Stiles wined, mouth tucked into a pout.

With those lips and those eyes, Derek was sure Stiles had the best puppy dog look he had ever seen. But Derek realized that if Stiles were to fail his test tomorrow, the werewolf would be never be able to live it down. So he willed himself not to give into Stiles's good looks and childish tricks. Instead, Derek simply clicked his tongue, his smirk wider than ever before. "No," he firmly stated.

"Derek," Stiles exclaimed in exasperation. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what. How about I make you a deal?" Jade green eyes flashed a wonderful bright blue momentarily before Derek fixed a menacing look Stiles's way. He leaned down slightly to reach the shorter man's ears. "If you pass your Chem test tomorrow," he drawled out seductively, "I will fuck you into the bed all night long. How about that?" And for added emphasis, Derek trailed a string of wet kisses along Stiles's neck again, making sure to take his time before reaching the bite mark. When he eventually got there, he made sure to give the bite a good, long lick.

Stiles attempted to brush off the shudder that erupted throughout his body, but he had no doubt that Derek noticed every little flash of emotion he made. He smirked, "Alright then, Wolf Man. You're on."

The brunet suddenly grabbed the front of Derek's jacket and yanked him forward, giving him a rough, chaste kiss on the lips before pushing him back and walking back to his desk. "I hope you're not all talk."

Derek clicked his tongue, something that was become a bit of a habit around Stiles. "Of course not."

Stiles turned back around, his playful smile lighting up his face, promise flashing in his brown eyes. "Good."

A response to which Derek simply smiled at in return.

* * *

><p>Sequel? Only if Stiles passes his test. Hahaha.<p>

Thank you for reading. Now…review, review, review!


End file.
